With regard to a roller transfer application method for an adhesive, there is known a roller transfer application method for a hot-melt adhesive, including means of applying a hot-melt adhesive fed from a hot-melt adhesive feeder to a protrusion pattern surface of a pattern roller in which a protrusion pattern is formed, means of transferring the hot-melt adhesive applied to protrusions of the pattern roller from the protrusion surface of the pattern roller to a surface of an application substrate by moving the application substrate sandwiched between the pattern roller and an impression roller and brought into pressure contact with the pattern roller and the impression roll, and means of bonding the application substrate having the surface applied with the adhesive to a bonded material.